Fight for the freeland
by loyaltoloki
Summary: In the near future the world has been split into two halves. But the Humans have declared war on the Mobians after the recent Hunger Games. Kayla must fight for her life and for the people she loves but also she has the responsibility of trying to win the Earth from President Snow and Robotnik. She must realise that she has to sacrifice the things that matter for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Fight For The Freeland

There was once a time where the earth was split in half. The Western part of the world was given to the Human to live in peace in their district. The Eastern part of the world was given to the Mobians and Hedgehogs alike to live in peace. This was before the long war started. The war the decides who claims the earth, the Mobians or the Human. My name is Kayla, my friend and lover have been taken captive by President Snow who is in a joint alliance with Robotnik, my kind have been killed except two others. I now live in land of poverty and despair. Everything that I hold most dear has been lost. Anyone who is claimed to be a Martyr will be taken into the custody of the Capitol to decide their fate. My life is being hunted down by pretty much everyone. All hope is lost. My home-world has been destroyed. Mobius was destroyed due to a nuclear war chain planted in the earth's crust. I know. I was there. The describable heat blew past the hairs on my head. The scraps of my home now float around the in empty space. We all had to flee away from Mobius and evacuated to the nearest plant and that was Earth. Most of those warm bloods never accepted us who we are. Yeah we are different. President Snow declared that we Mobians do not get in his way so he gave the eastern part of the world. But then the games happened. The games had been announced. My heart beats its very fast. All I know so far is that me and my dear lover Knuckles have been chosen for these games as well as ten other poor unfortunate souls. In the eastern part of the world. Our part of the world was slit up into 6 lets say districts like in the western part of the world. District 1 belongs to the hedgehogs, district 2 belongs to the Echidnas so my kind, district 3 belongs to the chameleons, district 4 belongs to the Mobians and district 5 to the rest of our "kind" My pale skin tenses as I know that I am being sent to my death. The worse thing that makes my blood boil is that the one person I care about is being forced into these games. I know that my most hatred enemy Shadow has Volunteered for the games. I know that my fate has been sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that the first person that Shadow will come after will be me. In the past me and Shadow were allies but ever since the destruction of our home world, Shadow believes that I blew up our home world. But then everyone believed him. Shadow had created a lie about me. So I was banished from the Mobian district and I had to live in district 2 where the Echidnas lived. They accepted me into their society knowing what had happened. There was only one who understood me and that was a red figure called Knuckles. Then when I was chosen for the games I thought that there was a chance that my people could forgive my actions if I die. Maybe there is a chance but there is only one thing I cannot stop worrying about and that is Knuckles' life. My voice has become shaky and lost. My eyes, the blue pools that lied in them had disappeared. The eyes had now turned Blood red with rage and despair. And my heart. Well I couldn't tell the difference if my heart was beating with fear or courage. Knuckles looked towards me with fear. " I know why you fear these games, I know the truth about you Kayla". Does he actually know about what I done. My past history. What happened between me and Shadow. I do not believe it for a second. " how can you be sure" and before Knuckles could speak there was a interruption that caught my eye for a second. We were passing district one. All I saw was a flash of blue, pink and black. I would know that black colour anywhere. My heart rate increases for my fate has been decided. I never known for my heart to beat as fast as it did that day. Then we arrived. Arrived in the place of beauty. The Capitol where the " warm-bloods" were getting off their trains but all cheering fell silent from the very moment my foot touched that step. Everyone turned around to see the 12 " creatures" as they call us that would be competing in these dreadful games. As I walk along I know that there is fear and hatred of us in everyone's eyes. I know that the Capitol is going to lie to us. They will cheat in the games. They give those disgusting warm bloods the advantage of starting earlier so when the games start they get to run and we have to wait and extra 10 seconds. I know that Knuckles' life is now in extreme danger. I know that his life must come before mine. I know that I must protect Knuckles', no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk into the dark training room I look around and I see 12 well 10 training figures. There were only two tributes who really accepted us and that was Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Peeta didn't accept us as much as Katniss did. More than anything I think that Peeta was fascinated by us. As we were lined up for the Gauntlet I got a evil look by someone called Cato. He was worse. He had a lot of fights with Shadow. As I was training on the Gauntlet, Cato decided that he would like to trip me up as I was running. So that caused an uproar with my kind. But like the security done anything about it. They don't care about people like us. My breath was weakened and my eyes were starting to turn red again but before I could be in a full rage frenzy someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned me around and looked me in the eyes and said " hey he's not worth getting into a frenzy about. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. He'll be dead before you know it". I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Espio. My greatest ally. My breathing slowed down and my eyes turned into a sea blue again. " why are you here Espio. no... not you …." then I realised that Espio volunteered so that he could see me. I knew how much I meant to him . Espio was there with me when Mobius was destroyed. For many years, Espio tried to convince my people that the destruction of Mobius was not my fault but many people turned towards Shadow. Only Espio knows the true story. But before I could even utter another syllable to Espio another figure came charging towards us. She was another like Espio. The female tribute from district 3, Altessa Junelle. She was the one most of our kind feared. Her name means " Reaper". She was only my age. Only 17. I was lucky. I was on her " Ally" list that is not many people. After all she was Espio's sister. She looked at Espio and then turned towards me, " are you okay Kayla". I turn towards her with happiness " I'm fine thank you. Just a little trip up that's all". But before she could speak again the klaxon went off. That means our training time is up. As Espio walked off she quickly runs back to me and whispers in my ear " He loves you". At first I did not understand but then I realise. She was talking about Espio.


	4. Chapter 4

Well now I know that I have 2 people who mean the most to me. That is Espio and Knuckles. Even though Altessa means a lot to me she can handle herself. As the games draw near my heart cannot decide who it loves. Knuckles or Espio. Well all I have to focus on is the protection those who are the most important beings to me because their lives become before mine. Which means that if I have to sacrifice myself I will. As I stride towards the Penthouse someone stops me. They grabbed my hand and swung me around. It was Katniss. She was the only one who had respect for our kind. Well Peeta was neutral with our kind. " hey, I know that we are different. But being different isn't always a bad thing. I respect your kind. If it is any constellation. I respect your kind more than I respect President Snow. Good luck in the Arena. I'll find you". I know that Katniss is now my ally. She was willing to help me in the Arena. No human in the history of the games has ever helped a Mobian. Knowing that a Human was going to help a Mobian in the games was bound to cause something to go wrong in the system but I do not know how. It was interview night. Everyone had been interviewed except me so I was the last one to go on. " from district 2 from the eastern part of the world. Kayla Roberts". Well I know this is the only chance I will ever get to send a message to my kind. So as I am standing there being interviewed I just say a quick message. It was a message to my kind and a threat to Snow. " my dear loved ones. If you know the truth. You'll accept my death in the arena. It was not my fault. But I know who it was. It was the one who forces everyone into exile.". As I walk off stage I got looks. I got looks off the rest of the tributes. Only Katniss understood my message. She knew that the message I said was about Snow. She gave me a slight nod because she knew and respected what I said and then my kind realised. They knew exactly what I meant. They knew that I was talking about the destruction of Mobius. They know that I was the only person who knew the destroyer of our world They knew that the person that I was talking about who destroyed Mobius was Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the games. My heart beats its very fast. I know my fear controls me as I know my main objective: protect Espio and Knuckles. As my podium lifts up into the Arena I can only spot one person in my sight and that is Altessa. I look all around and I cannot seem to see the others. I can only see the other tributes who are getting ready to run towards the Cornucopia. That is where they keep all the weapons in. All the less important objects such as bags and less powerful weapons are put towards the edge of the Cornucopia. I can only hear the bangs of the clock counting down. Then the blast goes off. The Human tributes have already started to run towards the Cornucopia, I only notice that Katniss has grabbed her Bow and ran off towards the woods. Now we are allowed to run. Everyone else is being killed. I notice that Altessa grabs the Crossbow and a Penknife and runs towards me. I grab the nearest set of Daggers and I find a bloody Katana that a tribute did have but died before she got to run off. Altessa had grabbed me and we run off towards the woods but I still do not know where Espio or Knuckles is. I look back and I do not see their Corpses but I do not know if they are being killed. As we run into the huge forest we stop to catch our breath. I notice that Katniss is sitting along up in a tree. So I call her name. " Katniss ! down here". She glances at us and climbs down but slips and cuts her leg open revealing a wound. " Guys... my leg.. its cut. I cannot walk". Now I know I have the responsibly of looking after Katniss now as well as trying to find Espio and Knuckles. We try and find a safe stop near the stream. We found a small hidden bunker that I had spotted. It has a trap door that was covered in leaves and fake stinging nettles. We hid in there for now. But we realised that we have to keep moving because eventually someone will find it. So the next day we moved again. Katniss got a Sponsor last night. It was some kind of healing cream. But as we were walking I notice something. Someone was tied to a tree. It was Knuckles. I cried with joy as I get my dagger and cut him free from the ropes that held him there but before I could even utter one syllable to him someone appeared from the light. It was Taylor, the tribute from district two from the Human world. He was a ruthless killer. My eyes widen and I see him. He takes out his last throwing knife and I know he is aiming for me but all of a sudden there is a quick flash then all fell silent as Katniss has just killed Taylor. But then I see that someone has just sacrificed themselves for me. It was to my surprise that the person who has just sacrificed themselves for me was Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

Another choke racked his body, and yet more of the viscous red paste flowed from his wound. As I fought back tears, Shadow raised a hand to me, fatigue and blood-loss plaguing his body, making him quiver and strain with the effort. As I caught his glove in mine, he opened his mouth, and coughed weakly as he tried to speak. I leant in closer to hear his pained words.

'I… forgive you.' Of all the things he could have said to me, this was what I expected least. My dumbstruck face was unmistakable, even to the emotionally impaired chameleon standing behind me, her green eyes dull with apathy.

'What for?' My voice was barely above a whisper, and questions spun in my mind: _Why me? All these years after the destruction of Mobius… _'But… I thought…' a sob started to rise in my throat, but before it could reach my lips, Shadow waved me into silence, before continuing, the effort of doing so causing him to squint in discomfort.

'I know what Snow has in store for us… "different kind".' He wheezed, and I leant in in eagerness, propping him up on my lap, a steadying hand on his chest.

'What is it?' Before he could answer me, Shadow's eyes widened, the dawning realisation of his situation hitting home. Under my fingers I felt his pulse stop, and his ribs sunk downwards for the final time as his strength left him in a sigh.

Feeling him sag lifelessly in my arms, I balled my hand into a fist in his chest-fur, and screwed my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to break into tears. After all these years, he forgave me. It was all I'd needed to hear… all the years hiding, living as a refuge in Knuckles' charge. It-

Then the horrid thought collides with me like freight train – Knuckles. Is he safe? I tried my best to concentrate on that, on where he might be found, but I couldn't restrain the thought of Shadow, my old friend, his face so still and… cold. Like it was before he forgave me. It was almost too much, but I held back, knowing there were others who depended on me. I couldn't cave in, not now, nor ever. They need me. I steeled myself, and looked to the sky. If Shadow was anywhere now, it was up there, where I know he'd want to be. It's closer to home that way. As a nostalgic smile played at the edge of my lips, a cool hand was placed on my shoulder, and my eyes whirled to meet grey-green.

'Tessa… what is it?' Wordlessly, her face still expressionless, she stood aside, and waved a hand into the space where Katniss was supposed to be. Opposite her, her brother's golden eyes were painted with solemnity, not least because of Shadow's departure, but with concern for me, and for our friends. It was to be expected; if Shadow knew what lie in wait for us, then he would have been able to help, but now that he was gone… and Katniss, too, but I can't blame her. She has her quest to find Peeta, and I have mine - to find Knuckles. As if he knew the consequences of me losing myself in my thoughts like this, Espio turned to me and spoke, his deep voice laced with angst.

'We can't stay here any longer, Kayla. If we do, the Careers are bound to find us.' Altessa flashed a small grin of acknowledgment to her sibling, before vocalising her otherwise unfeeling assent.

'Brother's right. You can mourn Shadow later.' With that, she waved her hand flippantly, and turned away from us, and began to walk away. Her heartless demeanour brought a glare to my face, but her brother, ever the mediator, raised a hand to silence me, and shook his head sadly. Espio was right; Tess was never going to change.

I sighed, and rose to my feet once more. Regardless of recent events, we had to keep moving. Throwing a final wistful glance at the body of my dearly departed friend, I faced front, locked my eyes on the path ahead of us, and kept walking.

Our pace was good, and we covered ground easily at a steady jog. Me and Espio ran level, and a few yards ahead was Altessa, who occasionally turned round, running backwards, to jibe us into moving faster, or to throw some kind of in-joke at her brother. He disregarded her remarks, and his face remained stern. Altessa rolled her eyes disappointedly, and faced front once more, before stopping dead in her tracks almost immediately after she had done so. She hunkered over, like a predator on a scent, and half-turned back to face us, her eyes flickering with reptilian instinct.

'Careers.' Her voice was almost a murmur, and Espio nodded to her, and jogged ahead a few strides, before kneeling, rubbing his fingers together in what remained of a campfire. His eyes flicked up to mine.

'It's warm… recent. They might still be here.' He let the ash fall through his fingers, and he stood once more. Before I could reply, a blinding white light tore through the clearing, and caused all three of us to bring an arm up to shield our eyes, and Tessa to utter a reflexive hiss as the glare burnt her now pinprick-sized irises.

'Excellent deductions, brother.' she deadpanned, and my eyes began to adjust to the visual onslaught. Ahead of us, I saw the glint of metal that implied that there were some kind of chains wrapped around a tree a few metres away, but my eyes were still too uncooperative to discern who or what they held in them.

Alive or dead, it was strange for Careers to have kept anyone for this amount of time, so I pondered momentarily as to what it could mean, but was unable to spend any longer than that as a voice cracked through the glare, startling me into alertness.

'Run Kayla, run!' I didn't recognise the voice, so I assumed it was the tribute chained to the tree who had spoken. However, as the words echoed in my head, I realised that somewhere in me, bells went off. That voice was very familiar, but I was still too stunned by the floodlights to recognise it fully. Before I could work it out, an arrow zipped past my face – tearing out a lock of hair as it did so – before burying itself shaft-deep in the body chained to the tree. I heard the dull thump as it punctured the skull, and I looked in surprise at the body of a human girl around our age, in whose hand a knife was clutched, which, presumably, had before been trained on Altessa as a target. The aforementioned reaper growled in self-rebuke for not noticing the threat.

A few hundred metres away, bow still held level with her shoulder, stood Katniss Everdeen. A kind of frustrated sadness was written on her face – beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and stung her blue-green eyes, which were already filling with bitter tears. She had killed Clove, but was still no closer to ascertaining Peeta's whereabouts. A seething, solitary tear ran from her eye but, determined to not be outdone by her emotions, she swallowed back the urge to scream, and walked up to my side, laying a friendly hand on my shoulder.

'Come on. There's something you need to see.'

From his position a few yards away, Espio flashed me a questioning look, and I nodded solemnly in reply. He then walked silently over to Altessa, who was still glaring with embarrassed resentment at Clove's crumpled body. With a kind of formal intimacy, he patted her shoulder, making her yelp and whirl round to fix him with an evil stare.

'Tessa, we need to go back.' The green-eyed chameleon frowned, nonplussed.

'Why, brother?' Espio shook his head in disappointment, and sighed long-sufferingly.

'We have to bury Shadow.' Next was Altessa's turn to sigh, and she put a hand on her hip defiantly.

'There's no need; going back will only give the Careers more opportunity to kill us, and besides, even the crows need feeding now and then.'

As much as I was aware of Altessa's uncaring nature, my mind still reeled at the thought of her willingness to leave her friend to rot – had she no respect for Shadow at all? I took a step forward, and glowered at her threateningly.

'How can you say that about your own friend?! What is _wrong_ with you?!' Just before I truly let rip, Espio locked eyes with me, and mediated.

'Leave it, Kayla. It won't make a difference. I'll take her, you go. You need to find Knuckles.' Before she could protest, her brother had seized her by the wrist, and dragged her back the way we had come, growling something to her under his breath. I watched them go, and then my attention turned back to Katniss, who was standing still, waiting for me to follow.

As Katniss lead me to another camp, I realised how glad I was of Espio's taking Tessa back to bury Shadow. It was the right thing to do, and reciprocated the respect he showed us in the end. As much as I wanted to be there with them as they committed him to the ground, I knew I had to keep going. It's what he would have wanted me to do; it's what he would have done. To keep my mind of the inescapable guilt I still bore of his death, I nervously glanced at the trees around us – they were gnarled, bent and crooked in the shafts of sunlight, much like my spirits at this time. But, like me, they were still standing, still doing their job regardless of the pain it brought them. As we reached a clearing, Katniss stopped, and beckoned for me to do the same, her face clouded with darkness.

'I… I'm so sorry, Kayla.' I looked at her questioningly, and she raised a solitary digit, pointing it at a tree some short distance ahead of us. My head turned, and my heart fell through my feet.

Tattered ropes reflected the condition of whom they bound. They snaked around his ankles, biting into soft skin and leaving vicious welts in their wake. My stomach churned at the sight of the other parts of this hapless victim, too – battered, bruised and bleeding, with shattered ribs and black eyes. I felt dry tears well up from my core as I observed this poor soul, precious shreds of his strength leaving him as his emerald-green eyes squinted to focus on mine.

'Sonic…'

Just as I thought the worst blow had been dealt to me, the perpetrator of this heinous crime walked out from behind the tree, and threw me a malicious glare. Thick-soled shoes thumped quietly on the forest floor, and large fists curled upon themselves as he circled around Sonic, and stood directly in front of me and Katniss. I took a reflexive step back: being this close to the truth hurt too much. I nearly stumbled, and regained my balance as I heard twigs snapping from behind us. I felt Katniss turn, and stand with her back against mine as she readied her bow, and spoke with venomous sarcasm.

'Fancy seeing you here, Cato.' I knew Cato being here meant trouble, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the traitor. My blood was ice, and my body thrummed with cool numbness. How could he do this? How could he do this… to me? I was betrayed.

After several painfully still moments, Cato's voice interrupted my bitter reverie.

'Knuckles… kill them.'


	7. Chapter 7

After Cato's bitter words danced around my confused mind I find myself running from this scarlett figure which blazes like a blur in the open forest. As the forest blazes like a fire behind me there was a sound. A voice from behind my body. The sound came from the rich blood coloured figure from which I was sprinting from. There was something odd about the sound of the voice. Instead of hearing a deep sharp voice, a flow of high pitched squeaks came out of his mouth. " stop running from me god-damn it". The voice instantly triggers something. A memory. A memory of a person I know as my ally. It sounded like Altessa. This was far near impossible. As I look into the very corner of my bruised and bloody eye, I turn my head slightly only to see the impossible. I see that Knuckes has changed from the figure I love into my ally Altessa

My body slams into a halt as my sharp bladed boots dig into the mushed up mud. I twist my body around to see that the figure has once again changed into a different being. The figure was a ghost. A girl who is now dead. It was Clove. The figure who was chasing me still looked bloody with the shimmering silver arrow implaced within her stomach with blood splattered onto the arrow. I knew this was a trick. No-one resurrects in the games, but the voice I knew was still present in the body. I soon come to realise that this was some kind of hallucination. Once again I come to a halt and I pull out my two shining daggers from their sheath's and hold them ready to attack on whoever this real figure might be. The body collides into my flimsy body so we both end up collapsing to the ground. I soon wake up. The hallucination was over.

I get up wincing as the dagger that was free from my hands during thecollision was now deep buried into my leg, I look up from the ground to see a mist. A mist that soon drifted off back into the atmosphere. I soon come to the reality that this was the cause of the hallucination. The other body starts to rise slowly from the ground. I turn slowly and I soon see that the figure was Altessa in the end. " Quite finished ?" she says to me in a sarcastic tone. " w...what was that?", " a hallucination gas, to consume our minds, to kill us off faster". This voice was nor me nor Altessa but it came from a figure running from the darkened woods. It was Katniss. " everything up to me showing you sonic was real. " s...so knuckles, where is he" I ask with extreme concern. " where we left him... tied to a tree" Altessa said sarcastically. As the shining tango sun slowly went down, the shimmering moon light lit up the arena. Night time was dawning on us all. We soon realisedthat we had to head back to the campsite before Cato, the last remaining career was set to find us.

" it's so silent" Altessa remarks. " it's because we're the only ones left now" Katniss tells truthfully. As we walk cautionally through the forest, it was starting to become pitch black as the hopeful light from the sun was dying away. " shush" Altessa says putting her hand up into the air. " what is it". " we are not alone,we're being followed" Altessa says with a whisper. I slowly go to grab my daggers but before that could even happen, Cato appears from the darkness and attacks us. I soon happen to notice that the camp is under no protection. That means that there is a chance that Sonic is still there " GO find him" Katniss shouts. I walk away limping and I turn around to see Cato lifting Altessa off the ground by his huge bloody hands so her feet dangle like she has been hanged. She then bites his hand and slips from Cato's hand and falls to the hard ground choking, then Cato changed his choice in targets and fights Katniss.

I run off through the forest, feeling the cold bitter wind slap my face. As I arrive at the camp, it seems completely deserted and silent. But then a small groan lets free. I know it's Sonic. I head over to the chair where a bright sea blue hedgehog was tied up. His bloody hands were trying to break free, his leg was oozing out a thick sticky red paste slowly as the blood dripped from his bloody lips and face. His eye was purple and swolen and bruising from where Cato had beat him. " Kayla, y..you found me" a cry breaks out from his broken lips. " quick untie me before Cato returns". " Cato will not be returning. He is... Occupied" I say to Sonic. I finally get the rope now turned red from the blood untied from Sonic's hands and feet. But as I start to lift him up, Sonic releases a painful scream. I wrap Sonic's arms around me and I run hastely back to the camp where Espio and Knuckles waited. " take him quick, I have to help the others", I lay down Sonic into Espio's arms and I run back to the fight where Cato has retreated because he heard Sonic's cry, leaving Altessa and Katniss knocked out.

I carry them both back to the camp slumped over my shoulders where Sonic is passed out due to lack of water. Espio gets up quickly because he sees Altessa all blood stricken. " they'll be fine, they need rest" I say hastely before Espio takes any more further action. As the glowing orange embers rise up from the burning wood, the names of the fallen tributes are shown. The next name shown is Shadow. A single clear tear falls down my face onto my cheek where my face lit up with hope knowing Shadow forgave me. An unexpected name is shown on the screen. It was Amy. She had been killed by Cato's hand. By the thought of death, I walk over to the flower riddn grave by the blossom tree. The grave that lay under it was Shadow's. It truly was a work of art. I fall onto my broken leg. I bow down and start letting flows of water part from my eyes. I then Shadow's last words dawn on my mind " I know what Snow has in store for us". These words dawn on my mind for a long time before a voice whispers." he means to kill you if there are no human victors".

The voice echos from the darkness of the woods. The shadow reveals itself. It was Peeta. He spotted Katniss laying by the fire covered in blood. He soon ran over to see her. Then then turns around with rage, " he means to kill you mobians If no human wins the games. He hates mobians. He is being biased" yelling out waking Katniss. " P..Peeta you're alive. Someone forgot to untie Knuckles so I went over to the tree where he lay and I untied him as he was starting to gather splinters. " boy am I glad to see you" Knuckles says with happiness. Knuckles starts to stroke my hair which was covered in blood. " I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead" he says with panick. " its too hard to get rid of me Knux, you know this". He pulls my head in closer to his " you have fought so hard for me. You risked your life for me. I love you Kayla". He pressed his soft bloody lips against mine where he gave me a longing kiss and there he showed his love for me. After a while he released his bloody flesh against my soft lips. There I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, " I love you too" I whisper in his ear. I look up to see Espio looking at me, not with love but with shame. He realised who I truly love. He put his head down and a single solidary tear streams down and falls off his face and sizzles onto the flaming fire.

The sun starts to rise up, the rays of sun beam throguh the forest creating that sense of hope again. I soon know my mission. My mission is to kill Cato. We soon move from the camp through the forest when our enemy Cato jumps from the tree where he hid apprehend us. He was covered in blood, his face cut, his arm wounded, his leg broken from the fall. We were in battle. His slow poisoned words flow out painfully, "go on then, kill me. I have nothing left". I soon know my objective is complete. Cato falls onto his legs like if he was about to be executed. I walk up towards him with caution. I look down at his face. " do it" he says eagerly. I pull out my dagger and look down at it. I see the blood of multiple victims has stained it. I put my dagger back in its sheath and I squat down and get right up to his face, " this kill is not mind to take". I look towards Katniss and urge her forward where I pick up Cato's bloody sword and hand it her. " it's hers" I say. She walks up to Cato. She is shaking where her fear consumed her. She uses force and implants the sword in Cato's abdomen where the thick red past flowed out around the sword and onto the ground. There Cato sighed and his body collapsed forwars, pushing the sword further into his abdomen. Our enemies were defeated. My mission was complete.

I sighed with relief. Knowing that we were all safe. " we owe this say to the Mobians, and to the best humans we know" Altessa remarks as a victory speech. We all knew it was over just yet. Only one person can leave the arena as a victor. We all refused to die. " we will not break this alliance. No-one will die from now on. NO MORE" Katniss bellows out. That was a message for Snow. We all knew now the war would start. Sonic held out something. It look like a crystal. A green crystal. It was a Chaos emerald. " we can get out of here. I hid it all this time. We can leave this place" Sonic says to us all. " sorry guys, can I take a moment". I leave them and walk through the forest along, back to the previous campsite. Where the pink blossom tree was starting to die. The flowers fell slowly onto the grave below it. I whisper to the grave " good bye old friend. I am truly sorry". And I kiss a fallen blossom flower and place it on the grave as a sign of my respect. I reunite with the others. Sonic set off the emerald where we all transported through a vortex to a district. To my district, to the Mobian part of the world. There we were welcomed home as Victors. Then I knew the rebellion had started with our escape. The Games had ended, the War had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought my nightmare was over. But then I realise it was only just beginning. It has been 2 months since the games ended. After we left the arena a transmission was sent out from President Snow. He said " the tributes whom have escaped from the arena. They will be hunted down and killed so long as I am standing here today. They have broken the laws". Everyone at every point knew that the peace treated that was signed 25 years ago by the Mobians and the Humans was no broken. The peace treaty broke like a shattered mirror. Since that day. We retreated to a old fortress in the depths of district 6 known as ' The Dryads Hope'. We retreated to this place because Robotnik's army of his terror robots was invading all the districts in the Eastern part of the world. The robots eventually got to us. We fought till the last man stands. Me, Katniss, Peeta, Altessa and Knuckles managed to escape. Espio however did not.

Espio gave his life whilst trying to protect us. " Go. I will defend them off. I love you Kayla" he said to me before he died. I can only remember the sight of thick paste like blood flowing slowly from the huge circular hole which had been blasted through Espio's heart. Nothing hurts more than a heart full of sorrow. We had to retreat from this fortress to a old abanoned castle. This castle was supposed to be haunted. But nothing haunts you when you're already being haunted. We arrived to this bunker where refugees were already hiding from the war. All the windows were blacked out. The inside of this castle was candle lit. The slight flicker of the candle light nearly being blown out by the frozen wind puts everyone in fear. Light was the only sign of hope.

That day from the games haunted me ever since. I can never focus properly. Whenever I am in a meeting with the Mobian counsil I can only ever see the empty chair opposite me. With the rusted away name plate saying " Counsiler Shadow". That nameplate danced around my mind. As well as the memory of Shadow dying in my arms. And those words. Those words echo through my mind. The words " I forgive you" fills me with hope. Its November the 7th. The day where I make my transmission to Snow and Robotnik. The day where I tell him that he will never win against us. I walk along the grand hall to see the mixed troops of Mobians and Humans that rebelled against President Snow. I look around and I see the little Human and Mobian children playing. They don't know what is happening. They are completely oblivious to the truth. I see the muddy dusty war soldiers playing poker and drinking all laughing. " how can anyone act like this in the middle of a war" I whisper to myself with question. " they do this because it gives them hope and happiness. You would be doing the same if it wasn't for the duty you have as a war commander" a voice says behind me putting their bloody hands onto my shining silver shoulder armour. It was Altessa. She has just returned from the Hospital. " we both hold a huge responsibility Kayla. We both have to sacrifice". " I know. But how can they live like this. Its a war zone and they're drinking and gambling.". " they should really do that when we have won this war. When there is peace" Katniss comes up from traning the soldiers. I walk over away from Altessa and Katniss through the hall where as I walked past, all the men and women looked at me. They looked at me in the Silver armour. They started murmering. Whisper grew and rumour spread. Aparently I was going to be the one to bring them hope.

I walk into my sleeping space where a tall long mirror stood proud. I look into it as I see only one thing. A warrior. An assassin. A soldier created by the games. I look from my feet to my head. I see the black metal boots that raised to my thigh wrapping round my leg protecting it from harm,i look past and I see the leather trousers and leather top that was covered in shining silver armour covering my broad shoulders and arms down over my breasts down to my stomach where light shined off it. I look down to my belt were there was no weapons but I look down to my legs where there were two belts. Each one contains a dagger in it's shimmering silver sheath waiting to be used. And I can only see a broken warrior. Not a hero. A figure comes up from behind and slips their hands through my dangling arms and wrap them round my tight armour and interlock the fingers together. " Kayla. You need not to worry. You're the brave girl I have always known. Now come with me. I need to show you something". Knuckles interlocks his fingers within mind and pulls me along from the room to a office. Where a big bookcase stood. Knuckles put his armoured gloves onto a book. It was ' The Narrative Of John Smith By Arthur Conan Doyle'. It was one of my favourite books. He pulled it towards his body and a clunking sound echoed the room. The bookcase slowly creaked open to reveal a secret passageway covered in cobwebs and dust.

Knuckles takes my hand and pulls me down the cold whistling passage where there contained a secret room. I could not see anything. It was pitch black but Knuckles took out a match and lit several torches around the room. It was beautiful. It was a golden room contain old relics from the old ages where there were several boxes containing weapons and medicines. I run down the stairs and through the old doors. My eyes had never seen something so pretty before. " over there. The black cupboard near the statue of the King" Knuckles points out. I walk over and see a long slim black cupboard. I open it up, creaking the wood to see a variety of weapons used in the previous war. There was a number of weapons such like crossbows and bows and daggers. But for once the daggers did not appeal to me. There was one weapon that stood out in there. I look in the centre and there was a sword in its dusted sheath. I pull it out from the cupboard and I grab the spiral looking handle and pull it out. There the light bounced of the shining metal. I hold it up. I swing it about to hear the swoosh noise from it. I look at it and there are words engraved deeply into the blade. It says " Darkness is always defeated by hope". I see the hope in myself. I put the sword onto my belt. I grab some of the supplies and weapons and I leave this place. To be forgotten.

Me and Knuckles walk back into the Grand hall. Hands locked in each others. Never letting go. We see Katniss, Altessa and Peeta traning. We walk over there. " guys. We have something for you all." I pull out three different and unique weapons from my bag. " Altessa this is yours". To my very left I hand over Crimson Crossbow from the dark ages. The arrows were special. They were injected with a serum. A poison. " thanks" she says. She then goes off wandering looking at it with passion. " Katniss, for you" in the centre I pass over a Leaf green coloured bow with green arrows within their coal coloured quiver. This bow was unique. The ends of the bow were sharp. Almost if someone has placed two daggers on each end of the bow. It was two weapons within one. " thank you. I will treasure this forever" she says remarked with wonder. " last of all, Peeta." I hand over a sunset yellow spear. In the centre of the spear there was a button. If pressed the spear would extend out the bottom into a double ended spear. " thank you Kayla". They all wondered off with amazement. They went to train with these new treasures.

" Commander Kayla, we are getting a transmission". One I really hated that name. But the bigger anger on my mind is who the transmission is from. " Miss Everdeen, Commander. You two have fought bravely. But that does not protect you. You must prepare. You need to pay the price. How many more do you want dead ?" . That triggers my anger. The fact that he is talking about Shadow, Espio and all the others we have lost. " SNOW !" I shout at the top of my voice with anger and hatred. Knuckles comes up beside me and interlocks his fingers with my left hand. I calm down. " you will never break us. We are the better people. And I tell you now. We will never give up." I pull my sword out and raise it to the screen where snow's face became smug " we are strong. And we depend on hope. A hope which you will never destroy. And we will see to it that you are HANGED !". There was a pause before there was a loud cry of cheer from the soliders and children and women behind me. " Commander. You will all cease to exist in 24 hours. Dont get to hopeful". The screen soon went static. I knew what he was bragging on about. But before a word gets out of Katniss' mouth, Sonic comes charging in breathlessly. " K..Kayla, Snow and Robotnik has sent their men and robots to war. They'll be here in about 24 hours". " okay so we need to pre..." but before I could speak the rest of tht sentence Sonic soon interrupts. " but there's more". " what is it ?" I say hastely. " Snow,Robotnik. They have created a device using Robotnik's advanced knowledge on technology. This device. It kills Mobians. And it transforms them. So they become Human Slaves". So this is what Shadow meant. Snow means to make us slaves to his world.

Altessa's face showed anger and hatred. " so we fight. We will not become slaves" she shouts. The soldiers cheer with glee. Altessa strides off ordering the men to start training and gathering weapons such as guns. " Kayla, is it wise to fight this army. We only have so many men." Katniss says to me. " we will fight until the last man stands". Katniss soon knew what she had to do. She took a small group of men. About 300 men and she started to devise a plan. The main soldiers would take on the front of the army with Altessa and Peeta whilst mine and Knuckles' group attacked from the side and Katniss' group with attack from the rear. It was a surprise attack. As me and Knuckles went to gather the men a EMP grenade went off, turning off all eletrical supplies. Then a bomb went off, killing all members in the hospital. " Men lets strike !" Altessa strides off with Peeta as they lead of the army to the front line. " Men follow me", Katniss walks off with her surprise attack group. There was just my group left to leave. We left through the underground tunnels and there, we waited.


	9. Chapter 9

We waited in the deep burrowing underground tunnels. There we heard the stamping of what sounded like hooves above us. When it was really the robot army. The army of black and red. I could hear a cry from above. " Men. ATTACK". That was the cry of Altessa ordering Peeta and his ranks against the lifeless army. I stood in the tunnel thinking about the many lives I had sent to their deaths. It was 3.00. The time at which I was to take my men and strike. " Men, we move, to battle, to war !" I cry out before moving up the steep incline onto the battle field. We move to the battle field, there I look around. I see the brave warrior I knew fighting for her life. Altessa was fighting at least 4 robots at a time. She swings round whacking the robot with her cross bow before releasing one into the robot's fuses where the heart would have been, there a thick chunky block of metal that was the robot's life force blasted out from the back of it, sizzing up was the battery died away, all that was left was for the hard metallic body to crash to the floor.

There was a pause. I look up to the bloody hills where another army marched upon the battle ground. It was an army of peace keepers. Leading them was a white figure riding the horse as white as snow. Funnily enough it was President Snow. He urged his horse to a halt. Stopping the army behind him. He rose up a flower. A rose. A single white rose. He held it to the shining sun. Then he dropped the rose to the floor. The white rose fell to the floor, releasing a single petal. The army began its attack. I look down to know that the army was doomed. " ATTACK" a voice urges from the distance. It was Katniss and her men. They had rose from the other tunnel and they immedietly charged the front row of the white ridden peace keepers.

I soon start my attack on the Humans. I pull my trusty sword from its dusty sheath. There I hold it up to the air. I look up Snow and he fears me. He soon urges his horse to turn around. He was fleeing from the battle. I knew I had to go after him. I fight my way through men and robots. Each piercing my sword through each one. I then approach one figure. He was unique. He was wearing purple battlement. He was the Peace Keeper general. I soon raise my sword to his blood stricken head and lay it to his neck. The starting place where I was soon going to kill off his life force. But before anything happened he spoke three words. " Kayla, it's me". The voice was a sound of a ghost. A person I once loved. It sounded like Espio but I knew he was dead. " I refuse to attack you". I did not know what was real and what was not. I pause. I then swing my sword for his chest. He leaped backwards into some of his men. I breathe deeply. My adrenaline from my heart was making my hand shake. " DUCK" the general shouted. I refuse to listen. I hold my sword up. He runs towards me, pushing my flimsy body onto the ground. I look up and he has just saved my life.

The general picks up my grazed body and take me to a safe zone where he holds my hand. " Kayla, it's me, Espio". I put my sword which was covered in blood up to his throat, where it started to bleed out. " you're not Espio, you are a ghost. A figment of my imagination". Then a blur appears. The general had just disappeared. Into the wind. " it is me Kayla. How else could I disappear". Then my mind wakes up to the truth. Espio was dying. But Snow managed to save him but he turned him into one of those Human Slaves. " Espio, can it be" I say in amazement. " it is me. I turned into one of those things". He takes his armour off. And he lifts up the white shirt he wore under neath. There he proved to me that it was him. There laying on his bare white skin was a circular scar near his heart. A scar where he got blasted by a robot. I put my black armoured gloves onto the scar. I knew it was him. There was only one question on my mind. " Espio. Will you fight with us". He nods his head in agreement. Me and Espio head back over onto the battle field.

I see Knuckles. My heart pumps so fast. His crimson body is being held down by a patrol of Peace Keepers. I soon see a device. A huge drill like weapon. " Quick. Thats the thing that turns us into Human Slaves". Espio takes my hand and forces me over there. I run over to where Espio is. I see him struggling to get out of the bond which the Peace Keepers have put him into. I impale my sword into the leader of the peace keepers and release. I soon fight these men. The machine had 60 seconds before it went off. I am facing 6 Peace Keepers. I soon panick. I punch one in the face, leaving his face all bloody. I flip my whip like hair backwards into one's eye, leaving him wincing. I slash my sword across one's head, making it roll off his blood covered body. I pull out a dagger of mine and I release it from my hand, throwing it into the leg of another. I look over to the machine. 20 seconds remaining. I run over to the machine, kicking my sharp toes boots into the knee of the Peace Keeper in front of me, and the last remaining one was left to Espio to deal with. I quickly untie Knuckles and I drag him away. The timer goes off and a yellow beam from the drill hits a Peace Keeper. Leaving him dead. The machine was inaffective on humans. It was fatal to them.

" Quick he's escaping" Espio points out obviously. " you don't think I dont know that !" I raise my voice to him. I take Knuckles' hand and run off to find where Snow has gone. I head over the hill. I look back. Katniss looks at me and nods her bloody head before going to insert an arrow into the arm of a Peace Keeper. I look head of me and Snow is just simply standing there with his hands behind his crippled back. " Commander. I have been waiting for this moment. For a long time". I sneer at him before releasing a small growl. " there is only one outcome Commander. And that is your death". I run over to attack him and he pulls out a small dagger and slashes it across my face. And with extreme force he sends my flying over the a fruit tree where my head collides with the tree. I smile. I release a little chuckle and I get up and run over to attack. Snow throws a punch to my stomach. I drop my sword onto the ground and hold my stomach. He then uses his foot to kick me to the solid ground. I look up, flickering my eyes as my head is dazed. I see that Knuckles has been restrained by a Officer. Snow crouches down to my leve and puts his white gloved hand onto my bruised neck. There he started to squeeze, crushing my neck and cutting off my airway. " you lost". I lift up my weakend hand and take hold of a thick log and thwack it round his head so he falls to the side of me. I take a hold of it and raise it to his neck. " actually Snow, you lost"

I take hold of Snow's suit and drag him up over the mountain. The officer backs down and releases Knuckles. I walk down the hill and throw Snow to the bottom of the hill. " Everyone, you will stand down and surrender. We have your leaders." Altessa joins me on the hill where she throws Robotnik to the ground. " Robotnik will be the first to die" Altessa pulls out her cross bow, she pulls back the string which fires the arrow. She pulls the trigger and sends a arrow flying throught Robotnik's head. Pushing out a battery that represented the brain. But before he died properly. He raises his sharp claws from the ground and slashes and rips skin off Altessa's leg, leaving the leg wounded and bleeding. Robotnik fell down the hill onto the ground where the robots looked down to their fallen leader. They stopped their attack on us and kneeled down to the ground. Altessa soon releases a sigh and falls to the ground where she had fainted from the severe wound. I look down at Altessa. Katniss runs up to her and puts two fingers up to her neck and checks for a pulse. She looks up to me and nods. I know that Altessa is safe.

I raise my sword up to the sky. " this is now a execution". I pull up Snow from the ground and put the tip of the blade up to the back of his neck. " any last words murderer". He lets out a small whisper " yes, go to hell creature". I soon release my rage. I push the tip of the blade through the back of his neck. Making the neck crack. The blood of the murderer splattered all over my shining silver armour. His body slumps and flops to the ground. The murderer was now at peace. I look towards to next important person in the Human army which happenes to be Espio. " I demand a treaty. An alliance between Mobians and Humans. No Games, No War. Just everlasting peace !" Espio nods to me. But before anything else happened. A officer stole Katniss' bow and arrow. " LONG LIVE SNOW" he fires the black arrow deep within my stomach. I slowly fall and I get catched by Knuckles. He panicks and whimpers. " you're okay Kayla, you'll be find". A few hours later I wake up in the hospital. In a white bed, my stomach covered in bandages. " oh, you're awake" Knuckles remarks. " hehe, you're not getting rid of me that easily". The crimson figure leaned over me, leaning his head in closer to mine. He pucked his lips out and pushed them against mine, kissing me with much passion. He releases. " i'm glad you're awake". " where's Altessa". I ask. " she's over there". I look over and I see her taking to Espio. She was laughing. I didn't even know what it was like to laugh anymore. " ah sleepy's awake." She raises a glass full of water to the air. " to my sister, to the fighter I could ever know. To the land of peace". I let off a smile. I didn't know what it was like to have a family anymore. " Where's Sonic" I ask. Altessa's eyes droop down. " H..he died Kayla. Robotnik places a spear in his abdomen. He sacrificed himself for me". " n..no, he can't" I let tears stream down my face. For I had lost too many friends.

The robots were switched off and places deep within the antartic ice. Where no-one could ever find them. The peace keepers left and returned to the capitol. Katniss and Peeta returned to district 12, where they soon got married and had a child, they named her Dreya. We had a burial for all the fallen soldiers. Including Sonic. Sonic's grave was under a blossom tree. Just like Shadow's. In the castle there was pictures placed up for the fallen soldiers. Shadow and Sonic's names were placed up on the special ranks. For the brave and the sacrificial. Me and Knuckles settled down in a little house just outside the district. The war was over and the land was at peace.

The End.


End file.
